Rapunzal, Rapunzal, Let Down Your Hair
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Jim Kirk, for the life of him, wiould never how woman managed long hair. Slash, Kirk/Bones, promp from lj kink meme.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Trek.**

**Warnings : Slash, Hair Kink?**

**AN1: Un'beta'd, all mistakes are my own. **

**AN2: Done for a prompt at the Livejournal Star Trek Kink Meme.**

* * *

Scotty, Jim decided, needed a serious talking to on when it is and is not an appropriate time to play around with the transporter systems. Just before an away team is beaming back is not one of them, especially when the Captain of the ship is part of said away team.

Jim didn't realise anything was amiss at first, stepping off of the transporter pad and grinning. His grin fell as he took a look around the room to see it filled with people covering their mouths.

"Err, guys?" He said nervously, stopping on the spot and taking a cautious look down at himself. He couldn't _see _anything wrong. Spinning his round to see behind him he moved his left foot only an inch and gave a shriek as he fell sideways, landing awkwardly on his arse. It was only then that he caught sight of what was now tangled around his feet.

"SCOTTY!" He bellowed, frantically grabbing at the now feet long hair hanging from his head like it might make it disappear. That seemed to do it and everyone in the room bust out laughing, clutching their sides as Jim pouted from the floor. Uhura snorted as she laughed, covering her mouth as she all but fell sideways against the nearest wall. Scotty chuckled while simultaneously trying to hide himself from view.

It was Bones who recovered first, forcing himself to stop laughing as he pulled Jim back to his feet, carefully pushing his hair away from his feet. Jim winced as he caught the end with his foot again but gladly stayed standing this time round. He glared at the crewmembers in front of him, folding his arms and putting on his best '_I'm the Captain, don't mess with me' _look.

"What happened!" He snapped, glaring daggers at Scotty who nervously walked out from behind the group, a small smile still fighting to break free.

"Well you see Captain, I made just a few adjustments to the system."

"A few adjustments, Scotty, I HAVE LONG HAIR!" Jim snapped moodily, attempting to walk towards the man and nearly tripping again, Bones arm coming out to steady to him. Jim all but growled and the Engineer backed up a few paces.

"Fix it Scotty." Jim ordered lowly, trying in vain to sweep his hair up into his arms as he walked out of the transporter room. He barely noticed as Bones followed him over the sound of everyone breaking up laughing again. Jim huffed as he headed in the direction of the lift, cursing loudly as his hair kept slipping through his fingers and attacking his feet.

"Come on, let me help." Bones said with a sigh, grinning like mad as he gathered Jim's hair in his hands and held it out of the way.

"Don't look so damn happy." Jim grumbled, stabbing the lift button petulantly.

"Well it is kind of funny." Bones said with a small laugh, cutting it off at the glare he got in return. "It's very nice hair Jim, very shiny." Bones teased as the doors re-opened.

Jim's glared intensified ten fold as he grabbed his hair back, stalking off to his quarters, leaving a rather amused Doctor cackling the entire way to sickbay. His nurses were going to _love _this!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jim huffed annoyed as he sat down heavily on the chair in his ready room, yelping when he sat down on his hair. He sighed wearily, really, how did woman manage to put up with this? His head was killing him from the weight and he couldn't move without catching it.

The first thing he had done was try and cut, grabbing a pair of scissors and chopping the locks off but it just grew back! He didn't even know it was possible for hair to grow back that fast. For probably the hundredth time he cursed Scotty and his random need to play with systems that already worked fine on their own.

He had tried tying the locks back, but had failed miserably to get it all to stay in and wasn't that the oddest thing to fail at, making a ponytail. He didn't whether he had been glad or afraid when Chekov had cornered him after his earlier shift, claiming he could help the Captain with it. The young Ensign had spent a good ten minutes tying it back into a rather impressive looking plait. Jim had been slightly worried at how the man knew how to do it but apparently he had sisters back home so he didn't question it. That had lasted little over an hour before it had started to hurt as well.

Sighing yet again Jim stood up and headed for the door to the Bridge, knowing that hair or not, he still had an hour left before his shift ended. Walking out he glared at Uhura as she snorted at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Come on! It's been hours and you're still not done laughing." He groaned, carefully sitting into his chair. Uhura giggled and shook her head, not trusting herself with words. Jim decided he was going to find the worst shifts for her next time the roster came round.

"Scotty to the Captain." The com chimed.

"Please tell me you have something!" Jim pleaded, burying his face in his hands.

"I think I have the problem isolated Captain, but I'm afraid it's going to take till tomorrow to get it fixed." Scotty said, the sound of metal being tinkered with in the background.

Jim groaned. "Just get it done Scotty."

"Captain, maybe it would be best to return to your quarters early." Spock said, stepping up to stand beside the Captain. Spock was the only person so far not to fall over laughing when seeing Jim with long hair, but Jim aw that eyebrow lift, he knew what it meant. The man was so finding this as hilarious as everyone else.

"Yeah, you have the Con." Jim said tiredly, not needing to be told twice. Maybe if he went to sleep he would wake up and this dreaded malfunction would be over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bones hummed as he walked towards the quarters he shared with Jim, glad that the day was finally over. He wasn't sure what toe expect when he got there today, since he had already spoke to Scotty and he knew the problem had yet to be fixed. Meaning Jim was still stuck with long blonde hair. Bones smiled to himself. The entire day eh couldn't help but think of Jim and his hair. It was funny yes, but oddly, he found that Jim with long hair was kind of hot. It seemed to glow, framing his face and bringing out the colour in his skin.

Bones had to shake himself from his daydreams many times during his shift, thoughts of Jim laid out beneath him with his hair splayed out across the bed not thoughts to have when tending to patients.

Pressing in the code for the door, Bones stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on Jim sitting up against the wall, knees pulled up and his head buried under his arms. He sighed and closed the door, walking silently over to the man and dropping down beside him. Jim didn't say anything but shifted, resting his head against Bones shoulder. Bones hand moved without thought, running his fingers gently through Jim's hair, feeling he strands slip through his fingers. Jim hummed in his throat.

"Feels nice." He said softly. Bones couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not all bad having long hair then." He teased.

Jim snorted and pushed himself up. His face looked worn and tired. "Hurts, is too heavy and keeps getting in the way." Jim frowned and rubbed furiously at a spot on the back of his head. "Keeps pulling." He pouted.

Bones tutted out of habit, pulling Jims hand away and pulling the man to his feet. "That's because you've got it all tangled idiot." He chided, pushing Jim to sit down on the edge of the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments, coming back out with a brush in his hand. Jims eyes widened.

"Oh no, I've already had Chekov brushing my hair, I don't need you attacking me as well." He cringed. Bones rolled his eyes at the man.

"You want it to stop hurting or not."

Jim crossed his arms huffily but said nothing else, wincing as Bones at down behind him even before the brush touched his hair. Bones ran the brush gently down the length of Jims hair, carefully tugging at the knots and prying the hair apart, his hand followed as he worked, fingers running over the surface to smooth the static. Beneath him Jim sighed, body sagging a little as he made little content noises. Bones grinned to himself, brushing the locks away from Jims face.

"Hmm, good at this." Jim sighed quietly, leaning back against Bones. If he knew it felt this good he might of grown his hair himself. He wondered if all girls like having their hair brushed?

"Joanna has long hair." Bones said simply, the phrase only stinging a little. Jim just hummed in supposed agreement.

"Been thinking about you and your hair all day." Bones said softly, sliding the brush down the entire length. "How gorgeous it makes you look, like your fucking glowing. Been thinking about how you would look underneath me, hair all laid down around you."

A shiver went through Jim that had nothing to do with his hair being brushed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bone breathed, putting the brush down and pulling Jim's head round to face him. "So bloody pretty." He said barely above a whisper as he nipped at Jims mouth before kissing him, sliding his hands around Jim. Jim fell into the kiss, turning himself around to meet Bones, pushing the man back down against the bed. He grinned as his hair fell down the side, seeming to cocoon around their faces.

"Maybe it does have it's up sides." Jim laughed, before pressing his body into Bones.

Bones swore he only laid on Jim's hair once and most definitely didn't pull any of it out.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
